Field effect transistors (FETs) are widely used in various electronic devices. Examples of field effect transistors include field effect transistors disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
A field effect transistor (FET) disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes: a channel portion made of a first GaN-based semiconductor material; and first and second electron supply portions each made of a second GaN-based semiconductor material with a band gap greater than the first GaN-based semiconductor material, joined to the channel portion, and located separately from each other. The channel portion is formed so as to electrically connect to source and drain electrodes. An insulating film is formed on the surface of the channel portion, and a gate electrode is formed on the insulating film. According to the disclosure of Patent Document 1, this FET is of a normally-off type, has an extremely small on-state resistance during an operation, and can achieve a large-current operation.
Patent Document 2 discloses a metal-insulating film-semiconductor (MIS) type FET including: a GaN buffer layer; an AlGaN electron supply layer; and a GaN stress relaxation layer, being laminated in this order. This structure is to suppress generation of carriers caused by a polarization effect by neutralizing polarization charges through making the buffer layer and the stress relaxation layer of the same material of GaN and to enable the FET to achieve a normally-off operation.
Patent Document 3 reports a recess gate-type FET including: a GaN carrier travel layer; an AlGaN barrier layer; and a GaN threshold value control layer, being laminated in this order. This structure also is to suppress generation of carriers caused by a polarization effect by neutralizing polarization charges through making the carrier travel layer and the threshold value control layer of the same material of GaN and to enable the FET to achieve a normally-off operation. According to Patent Document 3, the polarization charges are compensated by the structure, so that an electric field is not generated in the direction perpendicular to a substrate of the threshold value control layer in the pinch-off state, and even when the recess depth, i.e., the thickness of the remaining threshold value control layer in the recess portion is changed, it is difficult to change the threshold voltage Vth.
Patent Document 4 discloses a FET including: a lower barrier layer made of AlGaN; and a channel layer that is laminated on the lower barrier layer, has a band gap less than the lower barrier layer, and is made of an InGaN layer having a compressive strain. Patent Document 5 discloses a FET including: a lattice-relaxed AlGaN lower barrier layer; an InGaN channel layer having a compressive strain, and an AlGaN contact layer, being laminated in this order. These FETs exert superior characteristics of being capable of achieving a normally-off operation and the like.